


That One Bite

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenXena has kept a secret from Gabrielle for a long time, but can she face the consequences?





	That One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, and I’m not making any money from this story. 
> 
> Spoilers in here are for ‘A fistful of Dinars.’ 
> 
> Also Ides of March/Fallen Angel never happened and neither did the Immaculate Conception (Eve). This is just…one of those stories that enters your head suddenly!

“You did what!!! You’re what!!!” Cried out the bard in utter fury.   
  
Xena sighed knowing that she would have to confess sooner or later “Its not that big a deal…”   
  
Green eyes blazed with fury “Xena, I was standing next to you when you threw the ambrosia into the lava stream…but you…you kept a piece, ate it and never told me. The reason we partnered up with Petracles and Thersites was to get rid of it. Not to Eat It, how could you Xena you didn’t even tell me” Gabrielle sat down on a log across from her long-time friend.   
  
Smiling slightly the bard raised her head “So…what are you goddess of?…how come Ares hasn’t been pestering us lately…does he know that you’re a goddess? Have you been to Olympus?…” The warrior princess raised her hand and Gabrielle fell silent.   
  
“You’re the only one that knows. I don’t know what I’m a goddess of, I’ve never used my powers believe it or not and I’ve always had the gift of knowing where people are when they are ages away from me. My Chin powers are real they are not godly. Anymore questions…no! Good.”   
  
Gabrielle sat there stunned. Xena looked at her, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Gabrielle slowly got up and walked over to Xena and hugged her.   
  
“Your still my friend, I guess you’re a bit like Hercules now. You’ll never die, but I will,”   
  
Xena knew what thoughts were going through her head they were the same ones that went through hers ages ago.   
  
“Gabrielle why don’t I tell you when I took it, it might make it easier for you to understand. Remember when Callisto shot me with a dart with Talmac on it. Depending on how much is on it. It doesn’t just shut down your body it can also kill you and I didn’t want to die, I wanted to come back to live and see you again. So I took the ambrosia, but not in enough time my body still shut down temporarily, can you forgive me for wanting to live for another day!”   
  
Gabrielle was now crying in Xena’ arms. “I forgive you, but what are you going to do now. Sooner or later Ares is going to notice something is different…you might as well tell him”   
  
Xena looked down at her friend * If only you knew *, “Alright Gabrielle, I’ll go and tell him now…and I’m walking there” With a smile to her little friend she set off for Ares’ temple.   
  
* If only I could tell Gabrielle the other half. I wanted to live and see the next day to just to see her but also Ares. There’s so much about my life she doesn’t know. But I think Ares will be more open to this idea. I wonder what he will say? *   
  
Xena arrived at Ares temple and walked in * Funny! * she thought, * No priestesses or priests around, I wonder what’s happening, where are they *   
  
At that moment she felt a disturbance in the air and knew that the God of War had arrived.   
  
“Xena, what can I do for you” Xena’ pulse raced slightly as she tried to figure out how to tell him.   
  
“Ares, I have something to tell you. I’m a god…I have been for the past four years”. Ares stood there shocked.   
  
“It was just after you got shot with a talmac dart by our psychotic little friend…am I correct”. It was Xena’s turn to be shocked.   
  
“How did you know?”   
  
Deadpan Ares answered, “I’m a god”   
  
Xena walked closer to Ares “I’ve never used my powers before, I don’t even know what I’m a god of!”   
  
Turning her around and placing his hands on her shoulders he spoke into her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine “I must admit, I was wondering when you were going to tell me. However, personally I would love to see you as a goddess of desire but that’s not you though. You have to go to the fates to be judged. Unlike me you will have a choice…well kind of,”   
  
Xena turned out of his grasp “The fates, must they know,”   
  
Grinning Ares replied “My dear, they already know!!!”.   
  
Xena blushed “Sorry, mortal thinking”   
  
“Guess what Xena?!” said Ares smiling “Your gonna take us there”   
  
Xena backed away from the dark god “Ah, no I’m not! I’ve never done it before what if I take us to India or something”   
  
To which Ares replied “Then you take us to India, fine I’ll do it. I’ll teach you…quickly on the way”   
  
He spoke into her mind * Is that alright Xena? *   
  
To which she thought back * Get out of my head *   
  
* Tut-tut Xena look whose talking; however don’t think you can get in my head undetected. I’m a powerful god, perhaps occasionally when I’m asleep and really tired would maybe be the only times you could get in my head with out me knowing…shall we go? *   
  
Xena smirked and took hold of his hand. They left together in a flash of blue to visit the fates.   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
